What I Feel
by Andara
Summary: Sanji broke up with Nami and trying to let her go. Songfic by A Rocket To The Moon - Like We Used To. I decided to make another chapter just to show how Nami felt right after she broke up with Sanji
1. Sanji's POV

Coba2 buat Songfic.. singkat banget sih memang, ga sampai 10 menit buatnya dan ga akan lebih dr lima menit untuk bacanya

Let me know what are you thinking about this by leaving a review. Thanks!

**One piece belongs to Oda**

**Like We Used To belong to A Rocket to The Moon and their Label**

**

* * *

**

B.O.D.O.H

Lima huruf yang menggambarkan diriku. Yah, aku sangat bodoh. Aku pernah mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan orang yang kucintai dan dia adalah sahabatku sendiri. Tetapi karena sifat bodohku ini, dia meninggalkanku.

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me__  
__Sharing pillows and cold feet__  
__She can feel my heart__  
__Fell asleep to its beat__  
__Under blankets and warm sheets__  
__If only I could be in that bed again__  
__If only it were me instead of him_

Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan kelembutannya, menyentuh wajah berbentuk hatinya yang sangat cantik, membelai rambut halusnya, mencium bibirnya yang lembut, bahkan tidak bisa lagi mencium aroma tubuhnya. Dia terasa sangat jauh walaupun kami berlayar di satu kapal yang sama. Sekarang dia bersama kapten kapal ini.

_Does he watch your favorite movies__  
__Does he hold you when you cry__  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts__  
__When you've seen it a million times__  
__Does he sings to all your music__  
__While you dance to purple rain__  
__Does he do all these things like I used to_

Aku bertanya dalam hati.

Apakah Luffy mengetahui makanan kesukaanmu?

Apakah Luffy bersedia membagi makananya denganmu?

Apakah Luffy mau memetikkan jeruk untukmu?

Apakah Luffy rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menolongmu?

Seperti yang selama ini kulakukan. Tetapi dalam hati aku yakin, Luffy bersedia melakukan itu semua untukmu.

_14 months and 7 days ago__  
__Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night__  
__Just your skin against the window_

_but we took it slow and we both know__  
__It should have been me inside that car__  
__It should have been me instead of him__  
__In the dark__  
_

Aku teringat kebersamaan kita yang singkat. Waktu itu kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Aku seperti mendapatkan harta yang tak ternilai harganya, mungkin lebih dari All Blue. Walau tidak ada satupun teman-teman kita yang mengetahui kebersamaan kita, aku cukup bahagia. Tetapi mungkin hubungan diam-diam itulah yang membawa kita dalam keadaan yang sulit. Hal-hal kecil membuat kita bertengkar. Aku tidak mau mengubah sifatku yang seperti playboy kampungan ini dan kaupun juga sama, tidak mau mengubah sifat 'nakal'mu itu. Akhirnya kita sampai pada keputusan ini.

_Will he love you like I loved you__  
__Will he tell you everyday__  
__Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say__  
__Can you promise me if this one's right__  
__Don't throw it all away__  
__Can you do all these things__  
__Will you do all these things like we used to__  
__Oh, like we used to_

Aku berharap Luffy adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tulus mendoakan hal ini. Aku berharap Luffy tidak akan pernah menyakiti hatimu seperti yang telah aku lakukan. Melihat keceriaanmu bersamanya membuatku lega, itu berarti lukamu sudah sembuh dan kau sudah melupakanku. Tetapi tidak dengan hatiku. Luka itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya dan sekarang malah bertambah dalam.

**If you don't mind, review please ^0^**_  
_


	2. Nami's POV

**Tadinya cm pengen one-shot tp koq gatel bgt ya pgn bikin Nami's POV, hehehe.. so here it is..**

**Timeline: right after they broke up**

**One piece belongs to Oda**

**Songfic: Better in Time by Leona Lewis  
**

* * *

"Sepertinya hubungan ini tidak bisa diteruskan."

"Aku setuju."

Dua kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalaku saat ini. Baru saja aku dan dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan spesial diantara kita. Aku berjalan menuju kamar dengan langkah 'seribu'. Menahan tangis yang hampir pecah. Begitu sampai di kamar, aku bersyukur Robin sedang giliran jaga malam sehingga dia tidak ada di kamar. Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan agak tergesa dan langsung menguncinya. Air mataku akhirnya tidak tertahan lagi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hal yang kutahan daritadi. Sekuat hati aku menahannya di depan orang itu, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya.. tetapi tetap saja ini sakit. Aku menekapkan kedua tanganku di mulut agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through  
_

Kepalaku sakit dan mataku terasa bengkak pagi harinya. Mungkin akibat dari menangis semalaman. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku menuju wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah dengan air dingin. Aku mendongak dan bercerimin, mengamati bayangan diriku sendiri. _Bagaimana menjalani hari ini?_ Aku memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di kasur. Aku berkata pada Robin bahwa aku sakit dan ingin beristirahat seharian ini.

_Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok_

"Aku dengar dari Robin kau sakit, Nami?" tanya Chopper. "Apa aku perlu memeriksamu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Chopper. Aku butuh aspirin kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kataku.

Hari ini sungguh hari yang berat. Aku hampir tidak bangun dari tempat tidurku. Siang harinya aku mendengar kamarku diketuk, tetapi aku tidak bergeming. Aku sedang malas untuk meladeni siapapun itu.

"Hey Nami, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata suara itu. Tidak salah lagi itu suara Sanji. Tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Apa dia cukup bodoh menanyakan hal itu? tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja dan mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja setelah kejadian semalam membuatku ingin membanting pintu tepat di depan mukanya.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau tidak sarapan tadi pagi dan tidak makan siang juga. Mungkin kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Aku letakkan makanannya di depan kamarmu." lalu hening sesaat sebelum ia lanjutkan "Aku minta maaf, Nami..." dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings  
If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I'll believe in  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'mma be ok  
_

Aku tetap tidak bergeming, tetap memejamkan mataku. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang membuatku sampai membuat keputusan itu. Aku tidak suka sifatnya yang suka tebar pesona kepada seluruh wanita yang ditemuinya. Memang aku tidak mempermasalahkannya pada awalnya, tetapi lama kelamaan sifatnya itu sangat mengganggu. Wanita mana sih yang suka pacarnya tebar pesona sana-sini padahal dia sudah punya pacar. Yah, walaupun hubungan aku dengannya diam-diam sih.. tapi tetap saja itu membuatku uring-uringan dan sering marah-marah tidak jelas. Dan yang lebih parah adalah dia tidak mau merubah sifatnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga sih… dia mau merubah sifatnya kalau aku mau memberitahu yang lain tentang hubungan kita. Tetapi aku belum siap memberitahu yang lain.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

aku belajar banyak dari hubunganku dengan orang itu. Hanya dengan cinta tidak akan cukup untuk membangun suatu hubungan, pengertian adalah segalanya. Saat ini yang harus kulakukan adalah kembali menjadi Nami yang dulu, aku tidak boleh terus terpuruk seperti ini. Hidup harus terus berjalan karena luka ini hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will_


End file.
